Betaverse
(also known as β-Verse or The Nexus) Betaverse is the central Verse of Pharon, serving as both the source of Sinon's canon content, and the repository of overwritten previous canon. It is analogous to a "Beta Testing" environment, where products are subjected to various tests by intended users before moving them to full production. As such, any new content intended for Sinon begins as Betaverse content until fitted into canon, and any canon replaced this way becomes permanent Betaverse content. Due to the transformative nature of LOTUS, its ex-canon dominates Betaverse, leading to Betaverse being viewed primarily as a Verse of LOTUS. In-character, Betaverse is referred to as "The Nexus". Time is perceived as passing like normal in Betaverse, but unlike other Verses it has no absolute time index. Attempts to ascertain the absolute time index of Betaverse return only the date August 5th 2219. Timeline Distinctions The Zet Betaverse Zet are identical in appearance to their Alphaverse counterparts, but are much more powerful. They are all their own Omega Avatars, making them impossible to kill and granting them a degree of awareness of their fictional nature. This can lead to 4th-wall-breaking commentary or actions, even permitting them to cross between Verses. Several Zet are Nexus Travelers, and tales of their adventures are the stuff of Betaverse legends. Jedia Jedia itself was destroyed in Betaverse during a battle between the MCPU and UTA forces. Shortly thereafter, a Nanomechanical Jedian Construct (NJC) emerged from a temporal zone in the Nexus, claiming to be from another version of Jedia entirely. It clashed with the Betaverse Zet for a time, but was driven back to its original timeline. Some time later, the same zone re-appeared, and the NJC returned to announce that its Jedia had been restored to life. Diplomatic relations were established, and free trade opened. Jedia is presently a friend to the Nexus, but maintains a wary attitude toward the Betaverse Zet. UTA In Betaverse, there is no NDF - UTA is the name of both the interstellar alliance and its military forces. Due to the temporal oddities of Betaverse, the UTA persists at its present technology level (ca. 2620) and war with the Taerkovians. Several of their technological applications differ from Alphaverse's NDF, such as motherships launching infantry from an open bay with a gravitic accelerator, rather than using short-range Directed Quantum Tunneling drive. Only In Betaverse The Nexus Where Earth or Nutera might be found in other Verses, the Nexus resides instead. It is similar to Earth in apparent size and geological characteristics, but its topology is heavily distorted by overlapping temporal and spatial distortion fields. This causes a sort of "temporal tectonics" situation, where various zones of the planet maintain temporal and spatial alignments at odds with neighboring zones, all of which are constantly changing size and shape. Becuase of this, Nexus travelers are fond of saying that "the best way to find the same place twice is to never leave it!" These zones are so numerous and varied that a traveler with sufficient mobility and patience could wind up in practically any setting. Several inhabitants of the Nexus are at least somewhat aware of the transitive nature of their reality, and have sought to find the location, real or metaphorical, whereby canon comes and goes. Those who find it, and possess the appropriate powers, may journey to other Verses connected to Betaverse (LOTUS and Gammaverse). These individuals are known as Nexus Travelers. Gammaverse journeys are the most common, and adventurers often find themselves within settings either similar to or directly exported from other intellectual properties. All such settings have one feature in common: each is home to one or more Gammaverse Zet. The Alphaverse Traveler To date, there has been only one traveler from Betaverse to LOTUS, but due to the nature of LOTUS canon, entering Alphaverse made them Alphaverse canon. This caused their complete removal from Betaverse, and retroactively made them native to LOTUS. The traveler has returned to Betaverse on several occasions, though as a "visitor from Alphaverse" rather than a "Betaverse native". Trivia * Betaverse is the best Verse in LOTUS, because it has Mezzo in it. * In Betaverse, August 5th 2219 is the permanent present date. Category:Verses